Code Xana: The Movie
by James the Lesser
Summary: The Sequel to MY CL FFs.  The children of the Lyoko Gang go to Kadic. After hearing wild stories from their parents they can see if they were just stories, or real!


**Code Xana: The Movie**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on.**

A little pink haired girl is in the hospital with her mother and father. She is about five foot six. She is lightly built, almost skinny enough to count ribs. She ate like a normal person but her body refused to gain weight. Her hair is shoulder length, lighter then her mothers and grandmothers hair. Everyone said she looked just like her mother. She stands next to a hospital bed. Her father was out of surgery and on pain medication. "Daddy do you feel lighter?"

"Yes Sanne, I do." He laughs at his daughter's joke. He had his appendix taken out. "Aelita, could you go to a nurse and ask them when I can eat." Aelita, his wife, nods and leaves.

"Gee daddy why didn't you just use your Scanners?" Sanne laughs at her joke. Her father and mother always told these wild stories. Part of them was Scanners that healed anything that was wrong with you.

"To far away to get to." Her father chuckles a little. "Oh, to be back at the Factory, 1127, unlocks the elevator." His head moves strangely. The pain medication was affecting him. "On the river past the bridge and down the rope. Oh back when I was young enough to do things like that."

"You're not that old daddy." Sanne holds his hand. "Where's the Factory? How far away is it from here?" Something her parents never told her was where the Factory was supposedly at. Sanne knew her dads' friends told their kids the same wild stories but never gave the location of the Factory.

"On the river, old car factory, near a little place that used to sell something. 912 North…" He gives an address. Sanne looks around for something to write it down on. She shakes her head, duh, write it down in her Jpocket. A product her father had invented, it was a computer that was the size of a remote control. She gets it out and adds the address to her address list. "Wait, what was the first number you said?"

"1127, it unlocks the elevator. We never knew if we would need the Scanners again. Although they would have to call me or Aelita to unlock the computer. Omega, we had won finally, it was the end. If this wasn't an emergency I might just go there. But if we ever get something serious like cancer just take them to the Factory and turn the computer on long enough to use the Scanners on them. I've tried to replicate that technology but couldn't get the power needed." He rambles on about other inventions he's attempted but couldn't create.

"Ok daddy, I'm sure you will do it sooner or later." Her father had made millions with his inventions and started his own company, J Inc, usually pronounced as one word. The money he made allowed him to create other inventions, like the Jpocket. The latest model had a forty nine terahertz processor and over a thousand gigs of ram. The processor was another invention of her fathers, as was the most powerful ram in the world. Since her father owned the company she always got the latest in technology. The door opens and her mother walks in.

"Jeremie, the nurse says in about four hours you can start eating soup." She sees her daughter has her Jpocket out. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy was talking about the Factory and I wanted to write down what he told me. I'm thinking about making a book, or maybe a TV show based on all of your stories." Sanne was actually planning this, later. Right now she had been home schooled by tutors her father hired and they mostly covered computers and science. She had an interest in art, she could draw very well. She was thinking of making an animated show called Code Xana that covered her parents wild stories. She had asked her friends Skitz and Ark, the twin son and daughter of Odd Della Robbia and Sandra Della Robbia, to write down anything their parents said about the Factory and Xana and the computer.

"Oh well, that's nice, a good goal to have." Aelita smiles at her daughter. "But don't bother Jeremie to much he needs lots of rest." Aelita sits down lost in thought wondering what it would be like to see a TV show of all that had happened years ago. "Sanne could you get us a soda? Here's some money, the machine is down the hall."

"Ok mommy." Sanne takes the money and leaves the room.

"Jeremie don't tell her too much. We're sending her to Kadic Academy next month and she might try finding the Factory." It was a fear Aelita and the others had. Jim and her Mother made sure no one went to the Factory as best they could but they were getting old. Jim was still working at the Academy as the groundskeeper. Her mother had invested money with Jeremie to help him start his company and had made enough to never need to work. Jim stayed at the school though since he liked the job and had lots of memories there. Besides it gave him something to do instead of sitting around bored all day. "I was talking to Yumi the other day and she says Ulrich caved in and they are sending Krieger to Kadic Academy this year to. So it looks like all of them are going. I wonder what Skitz and Ark will do when they get away from Odd and S.S." Even though Sandra's name was no longer Sandra Smith Aelita and the others still called her S.S.

"Like they could rebel against them? Unless they got white collar jobs and became religious I don't think those two will give Odd and S.S. any problems." Jeremie looks at the ceiling. "That would be cool."

"What would be cool?"

"Having a TV show about what we did. Letting everyone around the world know what we did, how we saved the world time and time again. Knowing that it was all real and not a story would be cool for us wouldn't it? The biggest secret being told to everyone and still being our secret since no one would believe that it actually happened."

"It would be nice, maybe we could do guest spots on the show. Or do voices if she makes it a cartoon." Aelita and Jeremie stop talking when they hear someone at the door. Sanne walks in with two sodas. She hands one to her mother. "Thank you dear."

"I don't know if we should be drinking. Daddy can't have anything until the doctors say he can. It's mean." Sanne puts her soda away. She had been standing at the door and heard her parents talking. They had to know she was there or else they wouldn't have been going about their wild stories being true, would they?

Little more then a month later Sanne is with her grandparents at Kadic Academy. They lived close to the school at the Hermitage and were there to pick her up from the airport and take her to the school. "This is your dorm room." Jim had lead Sanne to the dorms after showing her around the campus.

"Kind of small isn't it?" Sanne was use to having her room, a room so big it had its own bath and kitchen and even a small pool. There was another bed in the room. "I have a roommate? Oh please let it be Skitz." She never had to share her room. When her father's friends visited there were enough guest rooms for everyone to have their own room. Her father spent his money on anything he wanted. He donated a lot to charities and gave some to his friends. Going from the life of luxury to this, closet, no not even a closet her closet was bigger then this room. "I have a place for my Jtop that's all I need." She pts three bags down and gets a small lap top out. This lap top is even more powerful then her Jpocket. Using technology her father created it put any other computer to shame. Except one, although that computer didn't exist, so she thinks. "Samantha, are the others here yet?" Sanne nods. She goes by Samantha since Sanne Grimore Hopper had 'died' years before the fight against Xana was won.

"Krieger came yesterday. We got him to except he didn't fly on the Jjet." Sanne chuckles. The Jjet was the name of the plane that was mostly Jeremie's creation. He used technology so alien to everyone else no other company tried to copy it. It could go over mach five as easily as a car went thirty kilometers an hour. The landing was radical, it used bottom jets to land vertically and move straight up or down while flying.

"Which room does he have?" Sanne was excited and scared to move to the dorm building of Kadic Academy. At least she had her grandparents and Krieger, people she knew. Sanne thinks Samantha and Jim are her grandparents, she was never told that Franz was Aelita's real father, just the creator of the Super Computer.

"His is upstairs, he might be there now but you should unpack your things."

"Ok, what number is his room so when I'm done I can go see him?"

"Room number 08. If you need anything just call our Jcells are always on."

"Thank you Samantha and Jim." Sanne hugs the two. They leave as Sanne unpacks her things.

"I missed that." The original Sanne, and Jim are talking as they walk to his office. "When Aelita went to Kadic Academy for the first time I missed it. Franz said she couldn't go to school it would put us at risk."

"Are you crying?" Sanne shakes her head. "Then what are those?"

"Be quiet Jim. I'm a woman I'm allowed to cry. She looks so much like Aelita it just makes me think of all the things I missed with her."

"She better look like Aelita if she looked like Jeremie people would make fun of her."

"Yeah, and I like it when people say she has your eyes." A comment several people had said not knowing Jim wasn't her real grandfather.

"Well she definitely has your hair." They laugh as they get to Jim's office.

"Krieger?" Sanne knocks on the door of room 08.

"Sanne?" Krieger was told she was coming today and the voice sounded like hers. He opens the door. "How you doing?" He lets her in.

"How did you do this?" Sanne steps in and find the place is a mess.

"Do what?" Krieger looks around. "Oh, well, I was unpacking and didn't feel like putting it all away." He lays down on a bed. There is another across from it.

"Who's your roommate?"

"I don't know yet." He grabs a magazine off the floor and shows it to Sanne. "Newest issue of Martial Arts Unlimited. Special coverage of Kenpo and Pencak Silat." Krieger smiles as Sanne grabs it like it was the last piece of food on Earth. His parents had used money his father won from the lottery to start a martial arts magazine now sold in fourteen countries. Sanne is oblivious to every thing as she goes through the magazine. She loved martial arts but her father said it was too dangerous for her to learn. Krieger sits up so Sanne has a place to sit. His face is smooth and sharp. His cheek bones are high and show. His body was lean but he wasn't scrawny. He had trained in Jeet Kun Do and Pencak Silat for several years and worked out in the gym room his father had built. He is a little taller then Sanne, at five foot nine inches. His mixed features make him look exotic and most people weren't sure what race he was. His black hair is cut short, about three inches long at most before he gets it cut again. Long hair was a martial arts taboo since it gave your opponent something to grab. His skin tone is darker then a normal Europeans but not the same as a normal Asians skin color.

Back in Russia Jeremie is sitting at his personal computer. This computer was more advanced then any other. It had technology his company wasn't going to release for another year or two. With it he does something very simple. He hacks the Kadic Academy's computer and arranges the dorm rooms to how he wants them.

The next day more students arrive, two of them being blonde twins. They were almost identical except the brother had a small purple spot in his hair. It is smaller then the one in his father hair but it is there. And now that they had become teens his sister was starting to become a woman making it easier to tell the two apart. Ark, the brother, was the tallest of the two at six foot two and still growing. He was not like his father who never got above five foot eleven. His mother was a little taller at six foot even. Skitz, the sister, was shorter then her brother only five foot nine. They were both artists, Skitz played drums and could sing while her brother loved the keyboard, played the guitar, and could also sing. With their dad in the extreme sports business they to have grown up around skateboarding, snowboarding, sky diving on their thirteenth birthdays were the highlight of their lives so far. With their parents they had been to the X Bowl where the skating legend Tiger Bird had beaten their favorite skater Ram Barger. They had bungee jumped off the Mackinac Bridge in Michigan. They loved their parents and loved almost as much the wild stories they told. From possessed animals to fighting a giant Barbie. Their friend Sanne was talking about doing a TV show and wanted them to do the theme song. They thought it was a cool idea and a better use of their parent's wild imagination. They are met by Jim and Sanne at the airport. "Hello kids."

"Hi Sam, hi Jim." Ark and Skitz go with them to get their bags then to the car. They go to Kadic Academy and then find their dorm rooms. They show his room first, he is Krieger's roommate. They then take Skitz to her room to find she is Sanne's roommate. "Aw, a roommate, you've got to be kidding me."

"It's Sanne so it shouldn't be too bad." The original Sanne is suspicious how it happened. Sanne and Skitz, Krieger and Ark, it was possible to happen on its own but how likely was that? "Really? Killer, where is she?"

"She is probably with Krieger somewhere."

"Oh, well, I have to unpack." Skitz puts her bags down and starts to unpack.

Later that day Skitz, Ark, Krieger, and Sanne meet at a gazebo on the Kadic Academy campus. "Guys, I've got something big to tell you." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "My dad had surgery and was on lolerphine. I was talking to him and he told me where the Factory was!"

"What? The Factory, wait, you mean _the_ Factory? Sanne you do know it doesn't exist, don't you?" Krieger had dealt with his parent's stupid stories for years and was sick of them.

"It does! I used Google Earth and found it!" Sanne shows the others the screen of the Jpocket. They see a grey building next to a river with a bridge connecting the building.

"How do you know this is the Factory?"

"My dad gave me the address. I asked while he was under the affect of the drugs and he told me." Sanne smiles proudly.

"No way, we have to go there!" Ark grabs the Jpocket from Sanne. "There's the bridge and the river just like they said. Skitz lets go."

"Ark there are lots of factories next to rivers. Sanne what makes you think he knew what he was talking about?" Krieger knows the stories were just that, stories. Why Sanne thought it was real confused him. She was usually the smartest of the group and now she was acting like an idiot.

"He gave me a code to unlock the elevator to. 1127 for the elevator and Omega for the computer." Sanne takes the Jpocket back from Ark. "So, want to go?"

"We have nothing better to do until school starts." Ark turns to Skitz. "Come on, unless you're chicken."

"Ok but I want to make a bet." She takes money out and counts it. "I bet thirty Euros the Factory is just that, a Factory."

"You're on Skitz." They shake hands confirming the bet. "So Krieger you in?"

"I have to keep you numbskulls out of trouble." The four leave the Gazebo and leave the school following the directions Sanne got using Google Maps.

"Whoa, it's big." The group makes it to the bridge and the Factory. Sanne walks across the bridge looking around. "If, if our parents were telling the truth, this is where they fought Xana." She looks at a certain part of the bridge. "Krieger, that would be where your dad told your mom he loved her for the first time." Sanne remembered that story well. She had already written a script for it. Although she doubted she could get Mindy Lu, the daughter of award winning actress Lucy Lu to play Yumi she couldn't help but draw the character with her voice.

"Yeah whatever." Krieger figures Sanne is on a wild goose chase and is only along since he had nothing to do.

"Well, stairs are gone, ropes are still up." Ark jumps and grabs one sliding down to the floor below. The others follow him and they find an elevator.

"This is creepy, what if, what if they were telling the truth." Skitz holds onto her brother. "Then Xana was real and he, he really did all those things."

"As much as I want to win that thirty I won't claim victory yet." Ark and the others get on the elevator. "There's a number pad."

"I got it." Sanne remembers the code, 1127. She types it in and nothing happens.

"See, told you nothing would happen." Krieger leans back into a button. The doors close and the elevator moves.

"What was that Krieger?" The elevator stops and the doors open. In front of the teens is a scene they never thought they would see. They had gone all the way done to the Super Computer room.

"Oh my God." Skitz, still clinging to Ark, walks forward towards the object in the room. It is about seven meters tall and round.

"Is this the Super Computer?" Ark looks at the thing.

"Don't know what else it would be." Sanne walks around to the other side finding a lever. "Guys come here!" The other three go to her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"No, this, I don't know what this is." Krieger was still in denial over what they had found. "I bet it just turns on the machines they used to build cars."

"Then turn it on." Ark dares Krieger.

"Fine." Krieger walks over to the lever when Sanne stops him.

"You can't! If Xana's real then keeping this off stops him from attacking!" Sanne had heard the stories, written the stories down, she had played the images in her head. No way would she let Krieger let loose the evil their parents took years to defeat.

"Your dad locked him away, remember? Even if we turn it on he will be locked away. Oh wait, he doesn't exist!" Krieger gets past Sanne and pulls the lever up. A humming noise fills the room and the object in the middle starts to glow. "See? Nothing."

"If this is the Super Computer then you know what's above us." The four look up, the Scanners, then the Control Room. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ark runs to the ladder and starts to climb it as fast as he can. The others get on the elevator and take it one floor up. Ark is standing between three large tubes when the elevator doors open. "Look at them, they're real."

"Those, I, you're making assumptions. You have no idea what these are used for." Krieger still denies what he sees.

"I already won thirty from Skitz how about I make it fifty with you that this is real?" Ark sticks his hand out but Krieger doesn't accept the bet.

"Well, this means the Control Room is next." Sanne walks onto the elevator and this time Ark takes the elevator with the rest.

When the doors open the group is amazed at what they see. Sanne walks to what she thinks is the control panel when she realizes something. "Hey, this is how my dad has his computer set up." The keyboard and monitor were set up just like at home. "I guess this is where he got the idea." She sits down in the chair when a screen pops up.

"Hello?" Someone is coming through the screen. "What happened?" The group of teens scream.

"I, uh, who are you?"

"I don't know. Where am I? Where are you?" The teen on the screen seems lost.

"Uh, we're on Earth, I think you're on Lyoko." Sanne leans towards the screen. "Are you in a Tower?"

"A what?"

"Tower, leave the Tower and see where you are." The teen leaves the screen then comes back.

"I can't leave." Sanne pushes a button and a holomap comes up in the middle of the room. The four look at the map and see a little red glow.

"He's, he's in the Ice Sector." The four teens say it together.

"Sector?"

"Wait, that's, that's where they locked him isn't it?" Skitz tries to remember where their parents had locked Xana. "You're Xana!" The others back away from the screen. This was Xana, the evil being that had tried to take over the world.

"Xana? Who, me? Is that my name?"

"Hey, maybe, no way." Sanne gets her Jpocket out and goes through the list of attacks she had down. She gets to the final attack and opens it up. Reading through it she gets to the end. "They locked him inside the Tower since he had absorbed Xana. Maybe Xana didn't actually possess him though, maybe, maybe he didn't do anything." Could it be true? According to the story her parents told her Jeremie had tricked Xana's child into going into the Tower to lock it down and trap him. But if Xana never took him over then he was innocent, he wasn't Xana, he wasn't evil.

"Who locked me up? I just wake up in a Tower and you seem to know what happened." The person looks around observing the group.

"Uh, well, you were possessed by an evil force so our parents locked you up so you couldn't hurt anyone. But maybe, I don't know. You don't remember how you got there? Or who you are?"

"No, I, I just woke up and saw you."

"Maybe we should call our parents and ask them what to do." Krieger had stopped being in denial and accepted the fact that this was real. But since it was real what were they going to do? "Or turn it off again."

"We can't turn it off he's in there. He didn't do anything he just got stuck with Xana." Sanne didn't want to leave him in there. He was like Aelita, trapped on Lyoko, even if he was the son of Xana.

"Xana, the guy who tried to destroy the planet by dragging the moon into the Earth. The guy who tried to freeze, burn, and drown our parents by affecting the weather. How do we know Xana won't come up and bite us while we aren't looking?" Krieger, thinking about all the stories his parents told, is scared. His mother was almost died of hypothermia, both of his parents nearly boiled to death in a car, and both were seconds away from drowning in the Factory. The stories were true, if this was real, Xana was a threat he did not want to deal with.

"Does he look evil to you? He doesn't even know where he is." Sanne motions to the monitor. Xana's child looks out.

"I'm sorry to make you fight, if you want you, you can turn me off. I didn't know I was off until now." He looks at Sanne. "Why do you look familiar?" He says it quietly enough the others don't hear.

"No, we can't."

"We can't risk Xana coming out! Our parents fought for years against Xana, if the stories are true." Krieger didn't want them to be true, if they were, this was dangerous. "We have to turn the computer off!"

"If? We are talking to a guy on Lyoko in a Tower. You saw the computer, you saw the Scanners, and Krieger I bet I can send you to Lyoko right now." Sanne looks through different folders when she finds a folder labeled Lyoko Log. She opens it and finds dozens of files. She goes through one and finds it is a detailed report of an attack with saved files inside of it. Reading through she realizes which attack this was. "Guys, the giant teddy bear, I almost forgot about that one."

"What? Man that really happened?" Ark had forgotten to. It wasn't that big of an attack compared to the later ones their parents told them.

"With maps." Sanne clicks on a saved file and a map shows up. It covers what Odd and Aelita did while on Lyoko. A map of the path they took, where the Tower was, and how many monsters were destroyed. "Um, I'm going to call you Xana for now since you don't really have a name. I think I can unlock you if I find the right file."

"Unlock me?"

"So you can leave the Tower. Hmmm," Sanne thinks. "I might be able to bring you back to Earth if I find the program my dad used to bring others back." Jeremie and Aelita had modified parts of their story. Sanne, the original Sanne, was never Xana. They hadn't used the X Program to bring her to Earth but to get Xana to Earth so they could beat him. They and the others didn't want their kids to know Sanne's, now Samantha, real past.

"Really? I, if you want to. I do not want to be a bother to you if you have more important things to do."

"Like eat." Skitz had looked at the time on her Jcell. "Dinner is in about twenty minutes. I don't want to miss it and I doubt Ark wants to either."

"Well, Xana, are you ok? We need to eat soon. I'll come back tomorrow and see what I can find."

"Before you leave, who are you, what are your names? You call me Xana what do I call you?"

"Oh, I'm Sanne," Sanne puts a hand on her chest indicating who she was. "That's Krieger," She points to Krieger. "And those two are Ark," She points at Ark. "And Skitz," She points at Skitz. "We're the kids of the people who beat, well, Xana. Not you though but the person who tried to possess you."

"I see, well, you must eat being on Earth, yes, I am starting to remember things now." He sits down on the platform. "Tomorrow, there is no time on Lyoko, so I will wait for you to come back."

"Ok, maybe tomorrow you can eat dinner with us." Sanne gets out of the chair and turns around running into Krieger. "What are you doing?"

"Turn it off. We have to turn it off before he escapes and attacks." Krieger could see it now, him fighting against a possessed car or alien Xana takes from Mars. He had heard his parent's stories many times and knew he didn't want to deal with that.

"No, he didn't do anything. Our parents locked him up before they could find out what was going on. Xana didn't posses him he's himself." Sanne didn't think it would be fair to just keep a person on Lyoko. He hadn't done anything that she knew of. He had been programmed at birth to age and merge with Xana and that is exactly what he did. After that he wanted more programming, more orders, but Xana was destroyed! This person, his actions, had been reversed by a return to the past. He wasn't th_e _Xana their parents had fought he was a person trapped on Lyoko. He may look thirteen but he was older then that, or was he? He had been born about an hour before he was trapped on Lyoko. So he was older but not as old as one might think.

"Guys we have fifteen minutes." Skitz is tapping her foot impatient and hungry.

"Fine we'll go but Sanne I want you to make sure you get one of us to go with you when you come back here tomorrow. Why don't you call your dad or Samantha to help you?"

"Uh uh, they'll want to turn the computer off." Sanne had seen a thirteen year old boy trapped in a computer her parents would see Xana, evil, a force that had to be locked away forever. "Let's go, I'm hungry to." Sanne was used to lavish meals, the finest money could buy, and now was eating pork and peas or meatballs and gravy. Quite the change for her.

They four go to bed in their rooms. Sanne and Skitz in their room, Krieger and Ark in theirs. One person doesn't sleep because he can't. There is no such thing as sleep on Lyoko and he has plans to complete.

That morning the four wake up as more students move in. There is only three more days until school starts. Sanne and Skitz are not use to having to shower with other people and try to get in before anyone else. They shower back to back so they don't see each other. Afterwards they go to breakfast and find Ark and Krieger already eating. "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"I don't take showers until I get ready for bed. A clean body keeps a clean bed." Krieger bites into a muffin.

"I didn't feel like taking one yet." Ark is working on the eggs and bacon when someone walks up to them. It is a woman in a suit with medium length hair and a folder in her hands.

"Hello kids, you must be Sanne." The woman smiles at her.

"How did you know my name?" Sanne moves away from the woman so she can sit down next to her.

"I went to school with your mother and you look just like her." The woman sits down at the table. "I am your principal Ms. Delmas. I knew your parents and how they had a certain disregard for rules. I will be keeping my eye on you to make sure you don't follow in their footsteps."

"Wait, you're Sissi!" Krieger had remembered her nickname and how she betrayed the group. She didn't remember it but she had.

"That's Ms. Delmas or a detention. I only let my friends call me that and with you being students we can't be friends."

"Jim was friends with you, and our parents, and the other students. He helped Ms. Diop and her friend get a job at the TV station that gave them the chance to expose the cover up in Parliament that won them awards." Krieger tries to remember the other girls name but can't. His parents had been excited when they got back from the house in Japan to hear about some old school friends getting an award for their in depth coverage. He had to listen to stories about the two and can't believe he can only remember Ms. Diop's name.

"I am not Jim and the only reason he still works here is because my Father signed a contract with him that made it nearly impossible to fire him before my Father retired." Ms. Delmas stands up and leaves the table.

"Wow, nice to see she hasn't changed." Krieger and the others have an instant dislike of Ms. Delmas. She had been let into the group and betrayed them and shows she is like she was when she went to school with their parents.

"Guys can we go back to the Factory when you're done?" Sanne pushes her tray away. She had stomached the juice but the eggs were probably mostly soy and little egg if any. She was use to real eggs and real bacon not the soy by product that was cheaper but nasty the school served.

"Ok, why not, I'm done." Skitz to was having trouble eating what the school called 'food'.

"I'll take that." Ark had no problem, food was food. When he finishes the four leave for the Factory.

"What happened? They get to the Control Room and find the computer isn't working. "Xana? Hello, answer me." Nothing. "Krieger did you come back and turn the computer off!"

"No, of course not."

"We'll see about that." Sanne gets out of the chair and gets in the elevator. The others go with her and they go down to the Super Computer room. "So the computer just turned itself off?" The lever was down, someone had turned it off.

"No but I didn't turn it off." Krieger had been doing his work out in the gym's exercise room until he took a shower and went to bed.

"It didn't itself off." Sanne turns the computer back on. "Ark, Skitz, did one of you turn it off?" They shake their heads. "So Krieger who turned it off?"

"I don't know, we aren't the only ones who know about the computer. Samantha and Jim live near here. Think maybe it's why they didn't move away and stay at the Hermitage." Made sense to Krieger but Sanne wasn't buying it.

"I can't believe you lie to me like that." Sanne and the others get on the elevator. Krieger doesn't, he was hurt by what Sanne said. He wasn't lying, he didn't turn the computer off, and he wasn't a liar.

"Xana?" Sanne sits in the chair as a screen comes up.

"Hello Sanne, I thought you were planning on leaving the computer on."

"I did, Krieger turned it off." Sanne opens a folder and looks through it. "I have to find the program they used to lock you in the Tower, just one second." She does a search on the main folder and the computer does the work. "Ha, that was easy." She clicks on the first result. "Code? Dang it there's a code. Um, I don't know, let's try…" Sanne types in several codes but none work. "Hmmm, Lyoko?" Nothing. "Aelita?" Still nothing. She goes through every word she can think of not getting it right. "I just thought of something, the one word to keep Xana locked up, Xana!" She types it in. "Code Xana." The computer lashes and a red exclamation point come up. "Uh oh I did something wrong."

"_No, you did what I wanted you to do_!" Sanne looks at the screen and sees something floating behind Xana.

"Turn around!" He does and sees the black mist.

"Who are you? No, Xana, father."

"_Shut up boy you are a disappointment! I wasted time and energy on creating you in that incubator and you failed me!"_ Xana smack his son. "_Hide in here as much as you want but if you dare interfere with my plans I will kill you!"_ Xana raises his hand to charge energy into a ball when nothing happens. "_What? Why can't I make an energy orb?" _He tries again and fails. "_How could they do this!? All that power, how could they waste it!"_

"The return." The three teens say it at the same time. The last return that was done to heal all the damage Xana had done had nearly destroyed the Super Computer it took so much power to do it. The Super Computer was weak making Xana weak.

"_Who are you?!"_ Xana points at the screen.

"Our parents kicked your ass, good enough hint?" Sanne and the twins laugh.

"_Laugh will you! I'll…"_ Xana stops. "_No, not enough power, I need a Tower."_ He smiles wickedly. "_You left one alone."_ The screen closes as Xana grabs his son and drags him out of the Tower.

"What did he mean? Is he going after his kid?" Ark looks at Skitz. "That was interesting but we should probably turn the computer off now."

"What about, well, whatever we're going to call him? He's trapped there until we get him out."

"We? I don't think I agreed to do anything. We need…" Ark stops when the elevator doors open and Krieger comes out. "Hey Krieger Xana's back, and front, he's both here." Ark laughs. "But he's weak so we just have to shut the computer off."

"_Not true!"_ A black mist forms into Xana. "_I couldn't leave the Super Computer not because of weakness but because I didn't have the Keys to Lyoko I stole from Aelita!" _He charges his hands. "_I had to activate a Tower to do this but it is worth it!"_ He fires an energy blast at Sanne. She jumps out of the chair and rolls as the blast hits the chair destroying it.

"Damn it I knew this would happen!" Krieger runs and attacks Xana. He knocks Xana down with a flying kick. "What the hell do we do!"

"Uh, go to Lyoko, deactivate the Tower?" Sanne says it more as a question then an answer.

"I'm not going there you've heard the stories our parents told us." Ark did not want to end up a giant purple cat like his dad.

"They weren't stories they were real!" Krieger is fighting with Xana who is so weak he is unable to fight Krieger off. "Do whatever you have to I'll deal with Xana!"

"I don't know how to send anyone to Lyoko. I don't have the program to do it." Sanne stands in front of the computer since the chair was destroyed. "Um, transfer, search transfer." She starts the search and finds what she hopes is the right program. "Guys go down to the Scanners so I can send you! Wait, I'll, Krieger are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I got him right where I want him!" Which was apparently Krieger in a head lock while he used his legs to get a scissor grip on Xana's neck.

"I'm coming to!" She sets up the Transfer Program to activate in one minute. She runs to the elevator where the twins are waiting for her and takes it down to the Scanners. They get in the Scanners and wait for the doors to close.

"Don't be a giant purple cat, don't be a giant purple cat, please don't make me a giant purple cat." Ark pleads with any God or Goddess who will listen as the doors close.

"_Why do you fight I am Xana!"_ Xana and Krieger are still fighting when Xana creates an energy field to knock Krieger away. "_She said your parents defeated me making you the children of those scum!"_

"Scum? So you're admitting scum beat you?" Krieger was having fun. He didn't have a good sparring partner at home unless one of his parents was available. His parents had him in a Jeet Kun Do class for awhile but he was leagues above the other students. He became a black belt in less then a month. His parents had trained him since he was little. Ulrich had made a video called _Training The Child_ while training Krieger in Pencak Silat. There is an issue of Martial Arts Unlimited once a year that covered martial arts and how beneficial they were to children both for physical and emotional shape.

"_I'm still alive!"_ Xana sends a blast of energy at Krieger who dodges it. "_So obviously they failed!"_ Xana fires another blast at Krieger who dodges it.

"I know their stories and I know you are weak. You said it your self you had to activate a Tower just to get here!" Krieger attacks pinning Xana to the floor.

"_You released me from my prison! Be ready for a reign of terror far worse then when your parents were fighting me!"_ Xana uses his powers to blast Krieger off of him.

The other three land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Where's the Tower Sanne?" Skitz looks down at herself. "Cool." Skitz pulls out two short clubs that remind her of her drum sticks. She has blades coming out of her elbows about half a meter long. She looks down at her body seeing something that looks like metal wrapped around her chest but leaving her stomach exposed. Her legs are covered with chain metal armor that wrap around her like a skirt. "So Ark what do you think?" She turns to her brother and bursts into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ark is not a giant purple cat. He's a giant purple monkey.

"I guess that's a cross between what mom and dad had." Skitz continues to laugh.

"I said shut up!" He has claws coming out of his fingers about five centimeters long, a tail that is longer then what Odd's tail was and stronger. He wraps it around his waist to keep it out of the way when he feels something. He looks down and sees a round disc on his waist. He pulls it off his waist and it expands into a large disc about two meters across. "Cool, let's see if it works." He lays it down on the ground and stands on it. "Ok how do I make this thing go up?" When he says the last word the disc moves up into the air. "I may look like a nitwit but I got speed." Ark takes off and flies around Skitz when he sees Sanne. "Whoa." He is distracted and crashes into a chunk of ice. The disc shrinks back down to size. Ark picks it up and puts it back on his waist. "Hey Sanne been in any beauty magazines lately?"

"What?" She looks down at herself. "I look like, hmmm, an elf at the beach?" She feels her ears and finds they are pointy. "I guess I shouldn't have been thinking about how my mom looked when she was on Lyoko." Sanne had drawn a picture of her mother using the description her mother gave her but it was nothing like this.

"You're wearing a bikini!" Skitz runs over and looks around. "Why do I get this metal armor and you get to look like Mindy Heeru?" Skitz's favorite actress was voted hottest woman in the world three years in a row. "And where did you get those?"

"I, I didn't think of this!" Sanne crosses her arms over her chest. "I must have done something wrong."

"You did something very right." Skitz punches Ark in the arm.

"We have a Tower to deactivate." The three turn around and see someone they weren't expecting, Xana's son!

"What are you doing here?"

"I found the Tower, in the Forest Sector." The three stare at him. "You need my help to deactivate the Tower, I think." He was struggling to remember what had happened. Xana had tried to electrocute him but couldn't create the energy. "If we get to the Tower and you can't deactivate it then your friend may be hurt."

"How did you find the Tower? I didn't have time to find the program to activate the Super Scan."

"I found it and started it up. We need to go north."

"Wait, what happened?" Sanne was sure it was safe, the person in front of her was lost, innocent, how did Xana do what he did?

"I'm not sure. When you entered the code I felt something leave me. I thought, I'm not sure what I thought but then he was there behind me. We have to get to the activated Tower, now."

"What about vehicles?" And how are we getting to the Forest Sector?" Skitz is studying Xana's child in front of her. "And what do we call you now?"

"The Way Tower is north of here. I didn't have time to look for the vehicles program, and whatever you want to call me." He didn't care, his father had escaped and was attacking. If these kids had turned the computer off this wouldn't have happened.

"Ok, but, I don't know what my weapon is." Sanne sticks her hand out and concentrates, nothing happens. "Ok, no energy attack like mom had." She thinks about what her powers would be. She was thinking about Aelita when she went to Lyoko but couldn't create energy attacks. She closes her eyes and starts to sing.

"Sanne not to be mean but you can't sing." Skitz and Ark have their hands over their ears. Sanne decides to try and sing louder when a beam of energy shoots out of her mouth. "That was cool."

"What?" Sanne had her eyes closed and hadn't seen the beam of energy.

"Yell again." Sanne does and a beam of energy comes out. "Not at me!" Skitz had jumped backwards and did a back flip to avoid the beam. "That was so cool!"

"Lyoko physics." Sanne smiles at Skitz. "Sorry about that."

"Your friend is in trouble." The child of Xana is done waiting for these kids to get into action.

"Oh, yeah, Tower. Thanks um, what do you call you?" Sanne looks at Ark and Skitz. "What do you think?"

"Xana Junior? Or Xana the Second?" Ark makes a bad joke.

"He's not Xana, he's, how about Freeman? No, that's a bad name." Skitz tries to think of a good name. If he was going to go around on Earth, if they got him there, he had to have a cool name.

"Dante, that's a good name." Sanne thinks about an artist who kind of looked like Xana's kid. "What do you think, Dante?"

"I guess, but we need to get moving." The other three look at each other. They were on Lyoko with someone who was trapped on Lyoko while Xana was attacking.

"Ok, let's go." They start running north for the Way Tower.

"_Run boy, I'm coming to get you!"_ Xana had Krieger on the run. "_Don't you feel foolish for standing against me? I might just choose to make you my host."_

"I don't think so Xana." Krieger was young and in shape. He could run as long as he had to, so he thinks. Xana has the advantage, he never tires, and Krieger would sooner or later.

"Ok, follow me." The group had made it to the Way Tower and is now following Dante to the Forest Sector. They fall off the platform into the Digital Stream and take it to another platform. Running out of the Tower they look around the Forest Sector.

"Wow, it's more then I could imagine." Sanne had spent hours working on her ideas for a TV show based off of her parent's stories. She had tried to create an image of the Forest Sector but couldn't come close to what she sees.

"It is also a long way to the activated Tower, we head east for now." Dante leads the three through the Forest Sector.

"There it is." Krieger had been running for a reason. He figured if Xana was an electronic being then something that messed with electronics would beat him. A simple toy most kids got when young was a magnet set. These magnets were like blocks to make things while teaching children about negative and positive charges and magnetism. He runs into the toy store and finds the toy.

"_A toy store, yes, I remember an attack that I used toys. That was probably many years ago if you are truly the children of that scum."_

"My parents told me about that attack, Odd was the target if I remember right." Krieger rips the package open. "Eat this!" He throws the magnets at Xana. They hit him and seem to effects him but soon drop to the floor.

"_What was that?_" The magnets float into the air. "_I believe you should eat these instead."_ Xana sends the magnets at Krieger hitting him in the head and body.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" A store worker heard the commotions and sees something strange going on.

"_Go away."_ Xana blasts the man with an energy bolt.

"You can't take me so you go after someone else?" Krieger wipes blood from his mouth. "Think you might have knocked a tooth out."

"_I will do a lot more!"_ Xana charges his hand then stops. "_Your friends are almost there. I can't do this and fight there, yet. I will be back once I send them to Hell!"_ Xana breaks apart and goes into a light socket.

"Ouch, my head." Krieger reaches up to the side of his head and feels a sticky liquid. He pulls his hand away and sees blood. "Must have broken the skin." Krieger walks to the back of the store where a bathroom is and goes in to wash his hands. When he looks in the mirror he sees bruises where the magnets had hit and the cut on his head. His vision becomes blurry and he has to cling to the sink to keep himself from falling over. "Concussion, he hit me harder then I thought." Krieger slowly sits down to keep himself from falling over. "No, I need to get back to the Factory." He tries to stand up but becomes dizzy.

"There it is!" The group has made it to the activated Tower. "That is creepy." To see the black aura around the Tower was worse then what their parents had described it. "Dante are you sure it's safe to go in there?" Sanne didn't know what a normal activated Tower would look like but this, this was not what she expected.

"I do not know, I have very little experience with Lyoko." Dante had been remembering what he had done. He had killed, dozens fell before him. He attacked the school and emptied it of life. When he made it to the Factory he had attacked and absorbed his father. At that time he was still young and was following his programming. Now, he was trying to do what was right. He would help these people deactivate the Tower then have the computer turned off. As they near the Tower something virtualizes in front of the Tower.

"What is that? A Tarantula? Or an Assassin?" It had four legs, was tall, and at the distance they could see little else.

"Tarantula." Sanne had drawn one before using her parent's description and this looked almost exactly like the one she drew. "I can't remember how many life points it has or how much damage it does."

"We hit the Eye it doesn't matter how many life points it has." Ark takes the disc off his waist and it expands to its larger size. He jumps on it and takes off into the air.

"Ok Ark you try to beat it yourself. If he wins I win my money back." Ark nods and flies above the Tarantula. It fires lasers into the air but Ark dodges them.

"I know how to beat it." He flies around the Tower and comes out from the other side. He dives towards the Tarantula using the bottom of the disc to block the lasers. He slams into the Tarantula knocking it over and knocking himself off the disc. He gets up and runs at the Tarantula ready to use his claws. Jumps into the air ready to hit the Eye when the Tarantula fires lasers hitting Ark. Ark lands on the ground in pain.

"Ark!" Skitz runs over to her brother. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He stands up holding his chest where he was hit. "I'll call the bet off if you help me."

"You got it Ark." Skitz gets her clubs out. "I wonder, extend." The club in her right hand grows about a meter. "Not exactly like mom's but this works." She runs at the Tarantula blocking lasers with the clubs as Ark runs towards Dante and Sanne.

"Hey, Dante, can you do anything?" He shakes his head. "Ok, Sanne, come on, our parents fought as a team we need to fight as a team." She nods and runs with Ark to go after the Tarantula.

"Kid, you ok?" A man opens the door to the bathroom after following a trail of blood.

"I need to get somewhere." Krieger stands up with help from the person.

"Who was it that attacked you?" The man helps Krieger out into the store.

"I don't know. He started chasing after me and I ran. My friends are waiting for me and are probably getting worried."

"Kid you need medical attention. We'll call your parents…" Krieger interrupts him.

"My parents are in Japan. I'm a student at Kadic Academy."

"Well, are you sure you're ok?" Krieger nods. He wasn't but he had to get back to the Factory. "Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital if you need me to."

"I'm ok, thanks for the offer." Krieger walks away and leaves the store. He walks slowly taking breaks when he needed to.

"Ark!" The three on Lyoko were still fighting the Tarantula when Ark is hit with more lasers being sent back to Earth. "Ha, he got beat."

"Watch out Skitz!" Skitz turns around in time to see the Tarantula aiming for her. She blocks the lasers with her clubs.

"Sanne, use your beam attack." Right now Sanne was the only one to have a distance weapon.

"I'll try." Sanne wasn't sure how it worked yet but if she screamed it worked. She looks at the Tarantula and starts to scream. The beam of energy comes out but misses the Tarantula. She tries again hitting the Tarantula in the leg.

"You need practice." Skitz takes her chance to run in and hit the Tarantula in the Eye with a club. The Tarantula explodes leaving the path open for Dante.

"Thank you." Dante runs into the Tower and gets to the control panel on the second platform. "I think its Lyoko. Let's see if that's right." He enters the code and the screens in the Tower fall around him. "It's over, I'll send them back and have them turn the Computer off." He accesses the computer and materializes the two left on Lyoko.

The three find Krieger waiting for them in the Control Room. "What happened to you, are you ok?" Sanne looks at the cut on Krieger's head.

"I'm fine I just need to see the school nurse."

"No, use the Scanners." Sanne gets up and walks over to the control panel. "I can send you to Lyoko if you want to see it."

"I'll use the Scanners but I don't want to go to Lyoko." Krieger wanted to turn the computer off and be done with Xana. He gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and the doors close. Soon he lands on Lyoko. "Hey, I said I didn't want to go here!" He looks around and finds he is in the Forest Sector. "Whoa." He looks down at himself and sees he is in armor like a knight. He as a sword and a shield, taking them out he sees the broadsword is light as is the shield. He swings the sword around glad he had taken lessons in Kenpo, a style of sword fighting. "Ok this is nice but I want to go back."

"Working on it." Sanne had to find the program Dante used to bring her and Skitz back. She finds it and brings Krieger back to Earth. Krieger takes the elevator back up as Dante comes up in a screen on the monitor.

"Sanne, you must turn this off."

"But, I can get you out."

"No you can't, the X Program needs power, more then what the Super Computer has. If you attempted to use it you would destroy me. Turn the Super Computer off so Xana does not attack again."

"I, are you sure?" Dante nods. "Ok, I, we'll turn the computer off." Sanne looks at the others. "Well, it was fun wasn't it?"

"Fun isn't what I would describe that." Krieger and the others get back on the elevator and take it down to the Super Computer room. They get out and go over to the lever. Sanne pulls it turning the Super Computer off.

"_Not so fast."_ Xana! "_I told you already turning the computer off would not defeat me! I still have the Keys to Lyoko! I may be weak and need the Towers but I can exist without the Super Computer!"_ Xana laughs and goes back into the Super Computer as a black mist. He would wait and plan his next attack. He had attacked before because he could but now he would plan his attack so he could win.

"I, we need Lyoko to fight him. If we don't turn the computer back on we won't be able to fight Xana. Do we turn the computer back on or leave it off and hope he doesn't attack?"

"That's a loaded question." Krieger did not want to fight but if Xana was free they had to do something. "We should tell our parents so they can take care of this."

"How long of a flight is it from Japan? And are your parents able to take time off? I know my dad's always busy." Sanne did not want to tell her parents. They had fought Xana and won when he was powerful enough to destroy the planet. This Xana couldn't come to Earth without activating a Tower. They could do this on their own.

"Turn it on, right Skitz?" Ark looks at her.

"Sure, give us something to do for a couple of weeks until we beat him."

"You're outvoted Krieger. Unless you want to go running to mommy and daddy." Sanne knew this would get the response she wanted.

"I'm not going to do that and you know it." Krieger crosses his arms. "Fine, turn it back on." Sanne pulls the lever and turns the computer back on.

"What now?" Ark looks at the others. "Do we attack or play defense?"

"Defense for now. We can't risk Dante until we get him out of the computer."

"Dante?" Krieger did not know the new name for Xana's child.

"His name. We should tell him what happened." They agree and get on the elevator to go up to the Control Room.

"What are you doing? Why did you turn the computer back on?"

"I'm sorry Dante but Xana can attack even if the Super Computer is off. We need to keep it on to fight him." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "I'm going to download the files on here to my Jpocket so I can look at them on my computer back at the school."

"Be careful Sanne, you and your friends are in danger. Xana can attack at any time."

"We know and we're ready. There we go." The files were downloaded to her Jpocket. "I'm going to have a long day." There was over a hundred gigs of data downloaded. There would be logs, maps, programs, videos, and more to go through. She would start with the logs so she could read how her father described the attacks. She was so curious she started reading the first log as the group gets back on the elevator. "Bye Dante." She waves to him as the elevator doors close.

"He's cute." Sanne turns to Skitz.

"He's the son of Xana. And thinking about it he's, how old is he?" Sanne thinks about it. "Ok, he was about an hour or two old when he went to Lyoko but he had aged to being that of about thirteen, maybe fourteen." Sanne continues to think. "About thirty, give or take a few years. That's just wrong."

"So, doesn't mean he isn't cute." Skitz nudges Sanne with her elbow. "Didn't your dad meet Aelita that way? Even though they thought she was just a computer program he had a crush on her." The other three laugh as Sanne looks away. "Come on it's a cute story. Boy meets computer program, boy and computer program fall in love, computer program turns out to be human, they get married have an ugly kid…" Sanne pushes Skitz jokingly.

"Like you're a model?"

"You try to look like one on Lyoko." Sanne stops. She didn't know why she appeared like she had on Lyoko and wished she knew how to change it. She had the data and files from the Super Computer and might be able to change her program.

"How did she look?" Krieger had missed seeing the others on Lyoko and the fight with the Tarantula. He had been busy fighting Xana after all.

"You'll love it." Ark smiles. "Girl of my dreams baby." He makes kissy faces at Sanne.

"Shut up Ark." Sanne sticks her tongue out at Ark as the elevator stops and the doors open. Sanne wasn't thinking about stuff like that, much. She knew which actors were good looking and that Ark and Krieger were good looking but she hadn't thought of anyone like that. "We have time before lunch want to go somewhere?"

"I need to go to the gym and get some exercises in. The flight here screwed up my schedule." Krieger walks to the end of the bridge looking for something. When he finds it he calls the other over. "Look what I found." They see a manhole cover.

"That's it isn't it? The sewer entrance." They look at each other. "Might as well get use to taking it." Ark pulls the cover off and let's the others climb down before following them.

"Know how to get to the school from here?" Sanne looks around.

"No but we have time to find out." They walk through the sewers for nearly an hour before finding the park entrance. They climb out and head for the school. "Well, I'm headed for the gym." Krieger starts to stretch as he walks towards the gym.

"Wait, can I go with you?" Sanne and Krieger had trained before when his parents visited hers and vice versa. He was always careful not to hurt her and was glad to teach her. She wanted to learn but her father said no, it was too dangerous. This was her chance, away from Jeremie, to become a fighter. She would need it for future missions to Lyoko and it gave her a chance to be with a friend. She was tired of the tutors being the only people to talk to and wanted to be with her friends as much as possible.

**A/N Woo, that was a story. New characters, new storyline. Again, Krieger is German for Warrior. I got the name Skitz from a girl I use to date. I got Ark from a football game. I was flipping through the channels trying to think of a new name when I landed on the Arkansas Razorback college football game. The scoreboard said Ark, I liked it, and used it. Sanne is of course a tribute to the original Sanne, who is now known as Samantha. Dante comes from the name of the Miami Dolphins quarterback. Again a case of me flipping through channels and seeing a name I liked. Keep reading to find out how Krieger fares on Lyoko, and of course what his and the others powers are. It may take awhile for them to discover all of them. Also, they were told an edited story about Lyoko, what will happen when they learn the truth of Samantha who is really Sanne, and Jim is not Sanne's real grandfather but Franz is, and more…**


End file.
